


Blush

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [63]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Shepard blushes and she hates it.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Fluff  
> Prompt: Is there a reason you’re blushing like that

Shepard is so very glad Garrus doesn’t know how to read humans. Because when ever she starts flirting with him, she blushes like crazy. She feels the heat rise in her cheeks and she knows she’s just glowing with red. It hasn’t been like this since she was a teenager and she absolutely hates it.   
Garrus does give her a weird look the first few times it happens, but he doesn’t comment on it and Shepard sure isn’t going to tell him. 

It happens less and less over time, as they go from friends to lovers and Shepard becomes more comfortable around him. But her face does still go red unexpectedly sometimes. Mostly when Garrus surprises her, like when she is standing in the crew kitchen one morning talking to Ashley and he comes in, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. Shepard instinctively pulls up her shoulder and smiles, heat rising in her cheeks. 

Ashley stops in the middle of her sentence and raises an eyebrow. “Are you blushing? Am I seeing Commander Shepard blush?”

“Yeah”, Shepard pulls a face “It happens sometimes.”

“Adorable.”

“I’m not…”

“She’s doing what?”, Garrus interrupts them, leaning onto the kitchen counter.

“Blushing! Her face literally just went bright red when you kissed her.”

“Oh yeah, it used to do that a lot.”

Shepard tries her best to hide behind her coffee mug, while Ashley breaks out in laughter. “And you never thought to question it?”

“No, I just figured it was something human faces did sometimes. I can’t keep up with all the reason your guys skin tone changes.” 

Ashley starts laughing even harder and Shepard sighs. “Blushing signifies embarrassment or nervousness. It’s also embarrassing if it happens to you.”

“Huh...so I made you nervous?”, Garrus smirks. 

Shepard grins back at him. “Maybe. A little bit.” 

He leans down to kiss her “I always thought it looked nice.”

She immediately blushes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
